sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eris
Name: 'Eris Chevie *'Occupation: n/a *'Weapon': None *'Element': Lightning (red) *'Family': n/a Her father was the Royal Blacksmith for the crown and made swords for the Guard. She became very close friends with Shannon, a magician born into a family of Court Magicians and served the Crown. Biography (Spoiler Warning) Eris was the daughter of the Royal Blacksmith, so she spent much of her childhood in the Royal Palace. Uninterested in politics and the high class mannerisms of the people in it, Eris spent much of her time in the Royal Garden or in the Royal Library. One day as a child, she meets Shannon in the Royal Garden. Shannon is crying, upset over being overshadowed by her talented older sister. Eris tells Shannon that she thinks it's "cool" that she can use different magical elements. The two become fast friends and spend a lot of time together in the garden. As the two grow older, Eris spends more and more time in the library, researching magic and especially what it means to be a lightning user. She was especially curious as to why Shannon could master other elements, like water and earth , but could not learn lightning. Eris becomes obsessed with everyone having "a purpose" in his or her life, and strives to discover what her purpose is. She asks Shannon, "What kind of legacy do you want to be remembered for?" when she questions whether Shannon really wants to lead the path of a Court Magician, or whether it is because she feels obligated to do so. Soon, they are adults, and Shannon is second in line to Head Court Magician under her sister, Karina Felice. Eris, on the other hand, rarely makes visits to the castle, as her father has retired from Royal Blacksmith. No longer helping her father, Eris doesn't know what she wants to do with her life. At the tragic death of Shannon's sister Karina, Eris and Shannon meet a final time (until a few years later) in the Royal Garden in the dark of the night. Eris comforts her distraught friend and promises her that no one should have to go through what Shannon did, and that she knows what her purpose is now. With a flourish of red lightning, Eris climbs the wall of the Palace and disappears into the night. Eris travels across the Kingdom searching for lightning users such as she. She eventually finds exactly what she is looking for - two orphaned young boys that use lightning. Relationships Shannon: Her best friend. The two grew up together, spending time with each oher in the Royal Garden. Eris loved Shannon deeply, and Shannon loved her in return. Eris's discovered her purpose in life when she did not want anyone to have to go through the pain that Shannon did at the loss of her sister. Kyle: Steven: Quotes *"I understand what I have to do now. I don't want anyone else to go through what you had to." Trivia *Eris is named after Eris, the Goddess of Discord. Category:Characters